ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Chapter 27): Stay Puft Man
Stay Puft Man is the twentieth-seventh Chapter on the DVDs of Ghostbusters. In this Chapter the Ghostbusters encounter Gozer's destructor form "Mr. Stay Puft". Cast *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (destructor form of Gozer) *Walter Peck *Zuul *Vinz Clortho Plot Quotes Trivia *It took several tries to get the remote controlled car to hit the hydrant when Stay Puft looks up at the Ghostbusters. Mark Stetson (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 09:22-09:30). Columbia Pictures. Mark Stetson says: "Some we radio controlled. We drove one of them up hap hazardly into a fire hydrant. It took several takes just to get the darn car to hit the fire hydrant." *Peter Gerard created a spraying device to simulate a fire hydrant shooting up water. The device sprayed fine sand instead of water. Mark Stetson (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 09:34-09:38). Columbia Pictures. Mark Stetson says: "Peter Gerard made this spraying device that shot up fine sand up to simulate water." *All of the cars were 1/18th scale and made from about 100 police cars Mark Stetson bought from Toys R Us stores all over Southern California. Mark Stetson (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 09:39-10:13). Columbia Pictures. Mark Stetson says: "The weird scale that we had made a real problem with populating the streets. Turned out to be 1/18th scale. You don't find any accurate model kits in that scale. So I scoured Toys R Us and found this police car that looked like a New York police car, right vintage, right size it turned out so I called all uh Toys R Us stores in Southern California and bought all they had. We had something like a hundred of these police cars. We chopped them up - turned them into fire trucks and taxi's and police cars and everything else." *The Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe recreates when the Ghostbusters first sighted the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the ninth image is from Chapter 27 "Stay Puft Man" when they shoot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Abby Yates appears in place of Ray. *On page 4 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, in panel 1, the photo above Donatello is from Chapter 27 when Stay Puft Marshmallow Man begins climbing 550 Central Park West after it's blasted. References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter27sc001.png GB1film1999chapter27sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc002.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc003.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc004.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc005.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc006.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc007.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc008.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc009.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc010.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc011.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc012.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc013.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc014.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc015.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc016.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc017.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc018.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc019.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc020.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc021.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc022.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc023.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc024.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc025.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc026.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc027.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc028.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc029.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc030.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc031.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc032.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc033.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc034.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc035.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc036.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc037.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc038.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc039.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc040.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc041.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc042.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc043.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc044.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc045.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc046.png| GB1film1999chapter27sc047.png| Non Canon StayPuftManEEGSet01MGBp185.jpg|Alan Harding and Neil Krepela line up a tracking shot on a miniature street EEG set for Stay Puft's initial appearance, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.185 StayPuftManDeletedTeaser01MGBp185.jpg|Storyboard of a deleted teaser, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.185 StayPuftManDeletedTeaser02MGBp185.jpg|Storyboard of a deleted teaser, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.185 StayPuftManDeletedTeaser03MGBp185.jpg|Storyboard of a deleted teaser, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.185 Secondary Canon GhostbustersFunkoUniverseRegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe StayPuftManIDW101Issue6.jpg|Homage seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB1 Chapters